old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20160507140640
Eneuerbare Energien Damit seid ihr ja auch schon weiter :D Ich bin für erneuerbare Energien, wenn es darum geht, nicht die Natur oder die Tierwelt zu schaden. Hast du im Prinzip auch angesprochen. Wir haben an der Nordsee wegen den Windkraftanlagen auch Probleme (was man aber abstreitet). Und statt Geld für Projekte, die sowieso nicht vollständig umgesetzt werden oder die total unnützig sind (da gibt es schon einige geniale Beispiele XD), auszugeben, sollte man vielleicht in die Richtung denken, Anlagen für diese Art Energien zu verbessern. Es gibt bspw. auch das desertec-Projekt, bei der man Solaranlagen u.a. in der Sahara aufstellt und der Strom dann nach Europa geliefert wird - einerseits klingt das ganz gut, andererseits ist das aber total die Ausbeute, wenn man die nordafrikanischen Länder nicht miteinbezieht, was die ursprüngliche Idee war, da die Leitungen durch deren Territoire verlaufen würden. Es geht in dem Fall auch irgendwie um die Gemeinschaft. Naja, was denkst du, passiert, wenn es einen längerfristigen Stromausfall gibt, sagten wir mal 10 Tage in ganz Europa? Der Fall klingt zunächst einmal ziemlich unrealistisch, aber wenn die Dieselmotoren der Kühlungen in den Atomkraftwerken ausfallen und es keinen Dieselnachschub gibt, kann man sich denken, was dann passiert ... als ich das Buch "Blackout" von Marc Elsberg gelesen hab, hatte ich eine Zeit lang total die Panik, dass das Szenario wirklich eintreten könnte XD Ja, so schnell wie sich Technologien entwickeln, kann man von einem Fortschritt in dem Bereich hoffen. Ich war ja vorletzte Woche Dienstag auf der Hannover Messe, wo man auch jede Menge interessante Dinge gezeigt bekommen hat - und obwohl wir das Führungsthema "Forschung und Entwicklung" ausgewählt haben (ich persönlich habe mich für Umwelttechnologien interessiert), kam das Thema nur in den letzten 45 min in einer für die kurze Zeit viel zu großen Halle dran, weil uns die jungen Führer von Spam-Station zu Spam-Station von Ausbildern geschleppt haben ... nun, immerhin hat man einige interessante Sachen gekriegt :D Anime Ja ich kann so Bauchgefühl-Sachen nicht richtig erklären xD Zu Yamada-kun to nananin no majo: Es war irgendwie beides, Begeisterung und Verzweiflung XD Aber da du ihn ziemlich gut fandest; und SAO fand ich im Endeffekt auch alles andere als schlecht, daher ^^ Ah ja, das Pipiru piru piru pipiru pi-Lied :D "But that's just how I express my love!" Nun denn xD Jaa ich habe die Szene schon mal in einem screenshot gesehen ^^ Oh nein ... diese Szene erinnert mich an ein Gespräch, was ich mal vor Jahren mit nem Internetkontakt geführt hab ... den Sternen sei Dank hat man kein Kontakt mehr zueinander XD OuaT Ja aber man weint ja auch, weil das ganze so traurig ist, da ich mich so in die Siuation hineinversetze ^^ Und nun, im realen Leben bin ich bei so Siutationen ja auch aktiv dabei und kein passiver Zuschauer wie bei Serien ... und meist beobachtet mich dabei keiner, also darf ich frei heulen xD Du lernst dafür aber auch nicht soo viel, oder? :D Naja ... vielleicht werde ich eines Tages ja einen ganz anderen Sinn für Familie haben als ich es jetzt tu ... (Nicht-)Alkoholiker Ich kann mich nur noch an die letze Klassenfahrt erinnern, wo mich nur ein einzelner spaßeshalber aufgefordert hat, mich zu betrinken, und Phine denkt, ich würde mcih auf der After Show Party des Abiballs das erste Mal richtig betrinken wollen, was ich aber nie behauptet hab, weil ich einfach kein Grund dazu hab XD Also in meiner Klasse kenne ich weiteren keine Anti-Alkoholiker außer mir; daher war ich auch neben Chiara (die sonst eigentlich auch trinkt, da aber nicht in der Stimmung war) die einzige, die vom gespendeten Bier unseres Lehrers auf der Fahrt nichts genommen hat ^^ Allerdings bin ich mit einer Muslimin befreundet, die eben auch nicht trinkt, und das typische an ihr ist, dass weil sie einfach soo viele Leute kennt, sie meist wenig Zeit für andere zur Verfügung hat; außerdem hat sie die Besonderheit, dass sie Dinge allein an den Augen erkennt, bevor man ihr zb von ner Herzensangelegenheit berichtet hat ^^ Und sie ist so ziemlich die einzige in meinem Freundeskreis, die sich ziemlich mit Fashion auskennt :D Dann gäbe es noch eine, die aus der Dom. Republik kommt, in Spanien gelebt hat und erst vor 4 Jahren nach Deutschland gekommen ist mit ihrer Mutter und ihren Geschwistern (ihr Vater ist in der Dom. Republik geblieben) ... wir nennen sie liebevoll "heiße Latina" :D Alerdings ist hat sie die Oberstufe in der 11. abgebrochen, weil es ihr schlichtweg zu schwer war, da sie gerade mal 1 Jahr intensiv Deutsch gelernt hat und die Sprache noch nicht allzu gut beherrschen konnte, weswegen sie in der Schule nicht gut mitkam. Ich kam allerdings ziemlich gut mit ihr aus (ich erlaube mir zu behaupten, dass es nur an meiner damaligen Interesse an ihr gelegen hatte, dass sie sich mit mir und anderen Freunden von mir anfreundete) , auch wenn ich so gut wie kein Spanisch konnte :D Mittlerweile macht sie ein Praktikum in einer Grundschule und schlägt sich gut ^o^ Eine andere trinkt nicht, da es ihr einfach nicht schmeckt, und sie würde auch gerne "vernünftig" bleiben. Irgendwie erinnert sie mich auch etwas an mich selbst, eher zurückhaltend in großen Menschenmengen, aber gesprächig, wenn man mit den richtigen Leuten zusammen ist. Außerdem hat sie wie ich auch eine Vorliebe für karrierte Blusen/Hemden :D Leider kommt sie nicht so gut mit den meisten Lehrern aus ... Mottowoche Nee ich habe da mehr an was "Eindeutigeres" gedacht :o Das erinnert mich an den einen Freund, der letztens gesagt hat: "Nächste Woche also Geschlechtertausch? Ok, dann komme ich als Junge!" Naja, Satellite von Lena damals (das war der ESC, den ich am aktivsten verfolgt habe) fand ich persönlich auch nicht wirklich sensationell, und sie hat trotzdem gewonnen ... Nun - Deutschland muss schließlich seinem Ruf als "langweilig" gerecht werden. Siehe Nationalhymne. Ich persönlich finde die Indische ja ziemlich schön *o* Ich mag ihren Stil auch gerne ^^ "Ich bin so ein süßes Mädchen! Stimmt's? Hä? Ja? Was? Ich kann Euch nicht hören! ... SAGT, DASS ICH SÜß BIN!!! SAGT ES!!" - Waisenmädchen (Evoland 2) gestern weitergespielt ... der Humor ist echt genial XD Der Protagonist heißt bei mir allerdings Aiden und Menos heißt Gladior ... Ich erinnere mich grad nur, dass du damals sagtest, dass du in der Zeit Zitate aus Spielen sammeln würdest ^^